


Fuck U, Bitch

by BlaiddGwyn (dragonLeighs)



Series: Agender Jaskier Fics [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Jaskier, Dehumanization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, They/Them Pronouns for Jaskier | Dandelion, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonLeighs/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn
Summary: Jaskier gets misgendered by Valdo Marx and Geralt comforts him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Agender Jaskier Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820881
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Fuck U, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Transphobic language and dehumanisation. It's nothing major but it's still there.
> 
> What Valdo says to Jaskier is almost exactly what was said to me by someone I thought I could trust. Geralt and Jaskier probably aren't very in character, I just needed to vent. Basically this whole thing is me projecting onto Jask.

Jaskier had managed to drag Geralt to yet another ball. This one was different from the usual affair, there were no lords or ladies paying Jaskier for entertainment. Instead Jaskier was a guest, along with many others who graduated from Oxenfurt. There was no real reason for it other than a big reunion. According to the bard it happened every few years and invitations were highly selective.

When Jaskier had received their invitation they were ecstatic, immediately asking Geralt to come with them. Of course, Geralt had resisted initially before agreeing. They both knew Geralt would go, reluctant to leave Jaskier’s side, even if he wasn’t needed as “protection” for this particular event.

Geralt had to admit, out of all the balls he’d been to with the bard, this was his favourite so far. Jaskier hadn’t even tried to force him into a doublet, claiming his armour would be more impressive to their friends. Upon entering the great hall in the academy, they had been greeted warmly by Jaskier’s friends.

None of them smelt of fear and only seemed curious about the witcher their friend had talked so much about. It was… pleasant. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Usually he stood on the edges of the room and glared at anyone who got too close.

A few of the former students were invited to perform on a small stage. There was singing and poetry and even a short play. Jaskier of course took the opportunity to sing a few of their own songs, opening with “Toss a coin” and continuing with a few of their witcher related ones.

It was only a short set before they jumped down off the stage for the next performer. Geralt was standing nearby and half-listened as Jaskier’s friends went to congratulate them on their success. Just as Jaskier was putting their lute away, another man approached them. Geralt could tell from his body language he was no friend of Jaskier’s.

His suspicion was confirmed when he greeted the bard as “Julian”, immediately causing Jaskier to stiffen. Jaskier hated that name, hated what it reminded them of. Geralt had only heard it by accident after someone from their childhood recognised them.

“Valdo, I didn’t know you’d be here,” they said awkwardly. Geralt wanted to intervene but didn’t know yet if it would make the situation worse.

They had a short conversation, most of which consisted of snide remarks about each other’s talents as a bard. Jaskier had relaxed somewhat and Geralt was about to leave them to it in search of more ale when Valdo crossed the line.

“You should rest your voice, man. Wouldn’t want to sound more pitchy than you already do.”

“Valdo, you know I’m not a man,” Jaskier replied, their tone aiming for light-hearted banter but ending up sounding slightly desperate, completely skipping the “pitchy” comment. Geralt pushed himself off the wall and stalked across the room toward Jaskier. He wasn’t fast enough to stop more mean comments from the man.

“Oh sorry, of course. How about thing?”

“It… it’s just person,” he mumbled, barely audible.

“No? It?” he continued as though Jaskier hadn’t spoken. There was a cruel smile on his face. Jaskier just stared at the ground, tears visibly welling up in his eyes. “Anyway, Julian, I really must be going. I’ll see you around.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Jaskier trembling by the stage. Geralt briefly considered going after Valdo but decided his friend needed comfort more than revenge right now.

“Jaskier, are you alright?” Geralt expected the tears, not because Jaskier was weak, but they were in touch with their emotions. What he didn’t expect was the pure anger in their eyes.

“He’s a fucking bastard,” they hissed under their breath, voice thick with the effort of holding back their tears, not wanting to cry in front of everyone else. They quickly grabbed their lute case and stormed out of the hall. Geralt followed after a moment, afraid Jaskier might do something they’d regret later.

He found the bard in a narrow passageway siting against the wall and crying. Geralt sat next to them silently. He didn’t know how to comfort with words but he knew Jaskier appreciated his presence. After a few minutes Jaskier finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t get upset about this,” he sniffed, wiping their face with the sleeve of their doublet.

“Don’t apologise. You shouldn’t be disrespected like that. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Geralt let a hint of anger colour his voice. Jaskier knew it was directed at Valdo and not them but they still felt bad about the whole situation.

“Apparently existing is all the wrong I need to do.”

Geralt didn’t know what to say to that. He knew Jaskier had struggled with their gender during their time at Oxenfurt. Luckily, they’d had a handful of friends who had similar struggles and helped them feel comfortable about who they were. He knew there were significantly more people who hated Jaskier for what they were however, and that had made it hard for them to accept themself until after they left the academy.

Apparently Valdo was one of these people and seemed to find perverse pleasure in Jaskier’s suffering. 

The bard had faced misgendering many times over the years they’d travelled together, but none of those people had known Jaskier and had simply made an assumption based on their appearance. Jaskier had resigned themself to that fate many years ago and it barely bothered them anymore. If they were going to see someone for more than a day or two, they may correct them but otherwise just lived with it.

It was different with the people who knew though. The people he trusted to know they weren’t a man, nor woman, to not drive them out and to trust they would respect them for who they were. When people took that trust and broke it, crushing it beneath their boot and spitting on it for good measure, that’s what hurt the most. And Valdo had done just that. Repeatedly if Jaskier’s interaction with him was anything to go by.

Geralt hesitantly placed an arm around their shoulders, light enough that Jaskier could easily break away from the contact. Instead they leant into the witcher’s side, half burying their face in his armour. Geralt pulled him close. “You know shit stains like that don’t matter, right? What they think doesn’t count for fuck all. The only opinion about you that matters is yours.”

“Thanks, Geralt,” they said with another sniff.

They were both quiet for a moment before the witcher spoke. “Where does he live?”

“Why? What are you planning?” They couldn’t help the small smile creeping onto their face as their tears dried.

Geralt didn’t answer.

The bard released themself from Geralt’s protective hold. “Come on, I’ll show you,” they said, pulling themself to their feet.

“Don’t you want to go back to the party?” he asked, already following Jaskier down the hallway to the exit.

“Not really, everyone will ask why I’ve been crying and I’m in the mood for revenge.” There was a mischievous glint in their eye and Geralt couldn’t help but feel a pang of fondness, relieved to see them return to their usual self. “So, what are you thinking?”

“I’ve got something in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic happened because:
> 
> 1) I was called a "thing" and then "it" a few months ago by someone who I thought was a friend AFTER correting her twice and asking her to just call me "person".
> 
> 2) I still low key needed to work through how I feel about that whole situation because I wanted to punch her but we were in a lecture hall so I couldn't really do that.
> 
> 3) Lockdown has me bored af
> 
> I like to think Valdo found a few severed monster heads in his house later that evening.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed x
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://blaidd-gwyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
